Heart's Desire
by anon1126
Summary: What if Loki had met someone on his first trip to Midgard to steal the hammer? Would this have changed his goals? R&R Should I continue?
1. Chapter 1

"Agent Coulson, we've set up the perimeter as you requested. What next?" Agent Ariel Jackson asked once she was back next to her commanding officer.

"We've brought in a team of excellent scientists to study the weapon and until they have an answer or we can find a way to move it, we wait," he replied, "Get comfortable."

Ariel nodded, "Yes Sir. I'll take the post near the hammer. Is Hawkeye watching the hammer?" she asked one final question.

"In his perch," Coulson said with a nod before walking away.

Ariel sighed as she walked away and took her post on the perimeter waiting for her next set of orders.

She looked up at Hawkeye and wondered how he could stand being up so high all the time but she never dares to speak to him because he only opened up to Natasha. She looked down through the hanging drapes of plastic and began to wonder about the hammer. Why was SHIELD so interested in it? And, more importantly, why could no one move it?

Her thought were interrupted by the sound of gunfire on the outermost part of their perimeter. Ariel readied her gun and watched for the intruder to work their way through to her and Clint. She doubted her super strength would be useful against someone who believed the hammer belonged to them.

She took a deep breath as she waited to see what would happen next. A muscular man with blond shoulder length hair came barreling through the plastic and straight toward Ariel.

"Want me to take him out?" Clint asked over his comm.

Ariel shook her head as she braced for impact. He ran straight into her and pushed her back just slightly as she planted her feet and stabilized. Once she was set, she reared back her fist and placed a firm hit to the man's temple sending him backwards. He stumbled only slightly before his eye caught the hammer.

Ariel and Clint watched as the man jumped down into the dirt and walked up to it, placing his hands on the handle before pulling. The hammer didn't budge which caused the man to yell out anger.

"Clint, drop him," Coulson's voice came over their earpieces.

Clint nodded before shooting a tranquilizer arrow straight into the assailant's hip, sending him facedown in the mud.

Ariel sighed as she moved forward to put him in cuffs and get some help to place him in a cell, 'Don't wake up, buddy,' she thought to herself as she got to work, the others more timid about assisting her.

Ariel got their prisoner in his cell, locked in tight, as he woke, "How dare you chain me up?" he growled.

She smiled, "They're handcuffs, hardly chains, and you brought this on yourself. You took out half of our men," she informed him, "I'm not your interrogator, though so I'll leave you be. What's your name?" she asked before leaving, purely out of curiosity.

"I am Thor," he answered confidently.

"The God of Thunder?" she asked, she'd majored in Norse mythology in college and still didn't know how SHIELD came to learn about her.

He nodded, "Yes and you will be punished when my warriors find out that I am locked up here. My hammer will return to me."

She nodded, "Sounds good. I look forward to the fight."


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel walked back into the situation room where Coulson and Clint were waiting, "Agent Jackson, is our prisoner secure?" Coulson asked.

Ariel nodded, "He is. Also, he says he's Thor, like the god," she added causing Coulson to smile.

"Why do you look so doubtful? You have super strength no one can explain so why can't Asgard and it's gods be real," he finished as he walked out of the room before looking back, "Jackson, you're on his door. If he gets out, I doubt anyone else can hold a candle to him."

Ariel nodded once more before heading for a cup of coffee before taking her new post. She sighed as she saw the pot was nearly empty but she emptied it into a mug anyway. Once she had sipped her tiny cup of coffee, she walked back to Thor's door and took her post.

Her day was uneventful until a man showed up. He had dark, slicked back hair and wore a suit covered by a green coat that matched his eyes. He walked up to the door without hesitating until Ariel spoke.

"And, who are you? Agent Coulson didn't tell me to expect any visitors," she stated, raising her hand to slow him.

He looked at her, a smile dancing in his eyes, "I'm a psychiatrist, Dr. Jones. I was brought in last minute so there was no time to prepare you. May I go in?" he asked, curling his lips into a charming smile.

Ariel squinted her eyes, thinking before she replied, "I don't see why not," she finally decided as she buzzed the door open for him. As he entered the room, she turned on the mic to hear who he really was. She held in a gasp as she heard Thor say the name Loki. 'This just gets better and better,' she thought to herself.

Once he exited the interrogation room, Ariel gave a small smile as Loki 'Dr. Jones' walked away before she followed him.

"Clint, can you take over my post for a moment?" she whispered in her earpiece, "We may have a non friendly on base."

"Be right there," Clint replied allowing Ariel to walk away and see where the intruder went.

She followed him straight to the hammer and watched as he reached down and tried to lift it with one hand, unsuccessfully before trying again with two and still unable to retrieve it. He visibly sighed before he continued to move through base.

Once he was in a unattended hallway, Ariel called out to him, "Loki?" she shouted to gauge his reaction.

He turned and eyed her dangerously, "You spoke my name? You must be either very brave or very stupid."

She shook her head, "I am neither but I am very curious as to what you're doing here and why you didn't let Thor out. Aren't you his brother?" she asked, walking up to him.

"Not by blood," he replied, "I came merely to see if his exile was true and now, I am going home to take over the throne. Do you want to fight me or can we just part ways?"

Ariel raised her brow, "I certainly don't want to fight you but I don't think I should just allow you to walk out of our doors. What kind of middle ground can you offer?" she inquired, smiling at him, suddenly flushed from his eyes staring at her.

He looked as if he was thinking of how to respond to her as she continued moving closer, "No idea at all?" she asked as she began feel sweat on the back of her neck, "What are you doing to me?" she asked. She felt as though she was acting without her own will.

Loki shook his head as he closed the gap between them, "Nothing at all. I am simply revealing your heart's deepest desire which appears to involve doing things with me," he explained as he placed his finger on her shoulder and traced it across her collar bone to the other side.

"I don't desire you," she gasped, unable to keep her composure.

He moved in closer and whispered, "Try convincing your body of that fact," he teased before vanishing, leaving Ariel both confused and aroused.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel worked the rest of the day before Coulson had become concerned about her, "Jackson, you look like you're running a fever. Go to the hotel for the night and get some rest," he ordered.

Ariel nodded, though she knew it wasn't a fever, as she left the base and drove her SUV to the motel in town. She walked into her room and took of her suit until she was down to a cami and her underwear, finally feeling a cool breeze from the air she'd turned up to the maximum.

'This has to be partly due to the desert heat,' she said aloud to herself before laying back onto her bed hoping for sleep.

As she lyed there, staring at the ceiling, she heard the door to her room open. Ariel inhaled through her nose, sharply before sitting up to see who had just broken into her room. She blinked to clear her vision as she saw Loki standing at the foot of her bed, taking off his green coat.

"Pleased to see me?" he asked as he looked down at her, his eyes piercing her own.

Ariel swallowed wishing she could look away from him and suddenly wanting to put her clothes back on, well half of her wanted those things. She had to be honest with herself, only a small part of her wanted to turn him away.

"Why are you here?" she asked to break the silence and hopefully the eye contact.

Loki moved forward laying his body over hers without anything touching, "I have taken a liking to you, Ariel Jackson. You aren't afraid of me which you should be and you are trying to fight your body's need for me. I admire that as futile as it may be," he explained, his voice in a low throated growl.

"So, what happens now?" she asked, trying to remain level headed, "You give me the best sex of my life and go back to Asgard never to be seen or heard from again?" Her question stung more then she'd expected it to. How was he able to make her feel these things. But he wasn't making her, he was just allowing her to feel what she felt.

Loki shook his head as he leaned down and let out a soft breath on her neck, "I don't want that anymore then you do. I can come back to Midgard as often as I want to. Does that suit you're liking?" he asked as he held his hand above her abdomen just close enough without actually touching her.

'This is excruciating,' she thought to herself as she replied, "What are you waiting for?" her voice came across as breathy instead of firm as she'd hoped.

Loki raised a finger and waved it so say, no before whispering, "You have to make the first move because it has to come from your own free will."

Ariel didn't hesitate as she reached up from the bed around his neck to pull his face down to hers where she placed her lips to his, their tongues entering each other's mouths just as quickly.

Loki lowered his hands to her body, tracing it carefully with his fingertips as he made love to her mouth with his own. He hadn't given in to the joys of the flesh in a very long time and his body ached for it much worse then he'd expected.

When they finished, Ariel looked at him as he laid on the bed next to her, "Is this the part where you disappear into thin air again?"

"Only if I am forced to," he replied, "I am content to lie here with you. I had plans for this world but now I don't know that I can go through with any of them."

"Evil plans?" she asked as she traced a finger over his chest.

He nodded with a sly grin, "That is the only kind I make but now, I feel a renewed sense of purpose and I believe I need to return my brother to Asgard to take his place," he surprised himself as he spoke.

Ariel smiled before running her free hand into his hair, "If he was banished, how will you do it? Why am I so ok with all of this? Shouldn't I be more in shock over the fact that you are real?"

"You knew we were real all along or you would be in shock," he explained, "Some mortals have a keen sense of the world around them which makes them more aware of other worlds. And to answer your question, I am acting King of Asgard so I can undo his banishment but if I do that, I'll lose my rule."

"What makes you want to rule so badly?" she asked.

Loki shrugged his shoulders, "I just feel as though I am supposed to but perhaps I was wrong and I have a different purpose in this world. Either way, I will take Thor home with me along with his hammer if you can shut down the security at that base of yours," he left the end open for her to make up her mind.

Ariel took a deep breath, "If I do that, I will lose my job and you in the same instance. I don't know why I'm so drawn to you after our one encounter but I feel like we've been seeing each other for years," she confessed.

"Your heart's true desires can make things much stronger then normal wants and needs," he replied as he twirled one of her curls in his index finger, "But, I understand if you don't want to help."

Ariel looked at him, her heart racing a mile a minute as she looked into his eyes, "I can help you. I can do what you need in a way that will make it look like a system malfunction and not sabotage. When do you need me to act?"

Her follow up question caused him to frown, "Tonight which means I won't see you again for a time and that leaves me longing already," he revealed, surprised by his own heart's desire.

She nodded as she rolled onto her stomach, closer to him, placing her lips to his before pulling back, "Then I suppose we should make this day count."


	4. Chapter 4

As the evening sky arrived, Loki disappeared and Ariel geared up to do as he wished. She drove back to the base without checking in and headed to the control room. There were two guys in there but they looked exhausted.

"Hey boys," she announced her presence, "Coulson sent me to give you two a break. Go get some sleep."

They both nodded gratefully before leaving her alone with the controls. Ariel looked around at the system to see exactly how to shut it all down to look unintentional. She finally decided on a plan and acted it out. The lights shut down all around her and she sat quietly waiting for thunder. Loki told her that a storm would be her sign to leave the control room and act panicked.

She sat still and stared into the darkness, her heart aching at the thought of Loki disappearing for an unknown amount of time before she saw lightening.

'The did it,' she said aloud as she stood to leave the room, readying her 'I don't know what happened' face when Loki appeared before her eyes.

"Loki?" she asked, "You were supposed to leave with Thor. You can't risk getting captured," she said, no longer needing to fake a panic.

He didn't reply as he stepped forward and pulled her face closer to his, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "I can not come back. My Father regained his strength and he is closing down our world from travel. I am so sorry that we didn't get more time," he confessed, the sadness evident in his beautiful eyes.

Ariel took a deep breath so she could come across as strong for him, "What future did we have anyway? Go and know that I'll always remember you," she admitted as she felt one tear escape her eye which he quickly caught.

"Goodbye, my love," he said as he kissed her once more and vanished leaving her holding back sobs as she stepped out of the control room to sell her actions as accidental.

Coulson walked up to her, "I didn't know you were back. What happened in there? We lost Thor and the hammer," he explained, "Are you alright? You still don't look well," he added.

Ariel nodded, "I took their spot when I got back because they looked exhausted but everything crashed. I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened," she stated, no longer having to fake how she was supposed to feel.

Coulson nodded, "I'm sure they did something to short circuit our systems. We're gonna pack up and head home. Go get your things together and don't beat yourself up too much, ok?"

Ariel nodded as she quickly moved past him to her car so she could let out the cry that was threatening to escape since Loki revealed he could never return. She cried alone in her car until she had nothing left and then drove to the hotel and gathered her things to head back to DC and resume her life as much as it broke her heart to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

Six weeks later, Loki was standing where the bifrost once allowed him to go to Earth and he looked at Heimdall, "Will you let me see her?" he asked, his voice low.

Heimdall simply nodded as he allowed the vision of Ariel Jackson to appear before Loki's eyes. He looked at her and was concerned as he saw her pale skin looking even more pale. She was chasing down some threat to her people when he watched her suddenly double over and vomit all over the sidewalk.

"What is wrong with her?" Loki asked, his tone dangerous now.

Heimdall shook his head, "She is a mortal. Any number of things could cause her to become ill. I'm sorry I can't help you more."

Loki nodded as he turned and made his way back to the palace where Odin was sitting upon his throne.

"Father, I need to return to Midgard," Loki announced as he walked in.

Odin shook his head, "I am sorry, my son, but that is forbidden after what you almost did. I know you changed your mind but I saw what you desired and they are not safe if you can go to them."

"The woman I met, there, who changed my attitude is not well and I need to check upon her," Loki replied, his voice showing the desperation he felt.

"I will not reopen the bifrost so if you wish to go there, you will have to find another way," he replied, "But, be warned, son, you may not be able to return."

Loki did not care as he turned and raced back to Heimdall for his guidance.

"Heimdall, how else can I get to Midgard?" he asked, his tone urgent.

Heimdall was hesitant until he looked into Loki's soul to see what his true intentions were, "You only wish to evaluate the welfare of this mortal, that I can see. Go through," he continued to describe to Loki another exit from Asgard before wishing him luck.

Loki nodded as he thanked Heimdall and began his journey through the path he was given. The pathway was both tight and dangers and could easily result in Loki's death or a wrong destination but he did not care as he navigated to get back to Midgard and Ariel.

He arrived but on the opposite side of the country causing Loki to feel annoyed. He found his way to a bus station and used the mortal money he had to buy his fare to get him to Ariel. He didn't know how much worse she might be getting as he made his way to her.

Back on Midgard, Ariel walked back into the office to see Coulson waiting on her, "Are you alright, Jackson? It's not like you to miss your target," he commented.

Ariel nodded, "I'm not feeling 100% and I got sick but it won't happen again," she apologized, knowing that may not be the truth.

Coulson nodded, unsure of her abilities in the last few weeks, "Go home and get some rest but if there's something going on and you need to switch to a desk, it's ok. Let me know, deal? We care about each other, here."

Ariel agreed, "Yes Sir. I will definitely think over what you've offered. I may be possible that I just need to move to a desk for a few weeks and not a long time. I'll see you in the morning."

"Take a few days to rest. We've been going non stop and it's catching up with you," Coulson replied, "There's nothing serious going on and you're an Agent for big bads not run of the mill criminals."

Ariel nodded, "I normally would fight you on this but I really am not feeling very well so I'll take a few days and get well rested. Though, if something serious comes up, please call."

Coulson waved her away as he turned and left while she headed to the store to stock up so she could veg out for a couple days.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki was beginning to consider mortal travel the worst form of torture in all the nine worlds and didn't wish it on the worst of his enemies. After two days journey, he finally reached his destination but he didn't know where to find Ariel. He decided to use a spell in order to track her.

He unleashed a small ball of green light and followed it until it led him to a building and then in front of a door. This must be her home, he had imagined her outside of the city but he knocked on the door instead of getting lost in his thoughts or imagination.

Ariel opened the door, dressed in sweats and a tank top, her surprise evident when she saw Loki on the other side, "How are you here? I thought you said you could never return?" she asked multiple questions unable to process the sight before her eyes.

Loki moved forward into her apartment and closed the door before he began to answer her. He gestured for her to sit down as he was extremely worried about her.

"What's going on?" she asked, still confused by his actions. She could see panic all over his face which normally looked tranquil and calculating.

Loki finally appeared as if he'd taken a breath and spoke, "I looked down upon you from Asgard and you looked ill. I found a way to come down and check on you. You look much better now but I need to know if you are alright?" he asked, his hands grasping hers in his own.

Ariel wasn't sure how to explain her illness to him without adding more concern but she took a deep breath, "Loki, before I explain what's going on, I need you to know that I never thought I'd see you again…"

He interrupted her, running a hand through his hair, "What do you mean? I won't blame you for not telling me. You had no way to communicate with me. Just take a deep breath and relieve my fears that you are dying," he pleaded, grabbing her hands again and pulling them up to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss upon them.

Ariel smiled warmly at him, "I'm pregnant," she stated going silent to see how he would react to her news.

Loki stayed silent as he stood and began pacing the room causing Ariel to become nervous. "I didn't think you'd ever find out but I'm glad you know. I know you can't stay here and raise a child with me but you're welcome to come anytime," she offered.

Loki finally looked at her again for the first time since she'd shared the news, "I can't go back," he began, "At least not for now because I snuck out. I was planning to stay with you if you'd have me but with this news, I am very much hoping you'll allow me a place in your life," he stated, looking vulnerable for a man of his stature.

Ariel smiled as she stood causing him to gesture for her to sit back down. She waved off his concern, "Don't be so worried. I was chasing down bad guys just a few hours ago," she replied before switching back to the original subject, "I would love it for you to stay and I believe we could find you something to do here with SHIELD, if you can promise to behave," she added with a wink.

"You want me to join the Avengers with my brother and save the mortals from evils around the world?" he asked with a laugh.

She shook her head, "You don't have to do that but you could act as an informant or become and agent though you'd be leaps and bounds ahead of any of us. But, none of this has to happen, I just don't want you to get bored here with me if you have nothing to bide your time."

"We can figure all of that out but I am so happy you'll have me," he replied before moving toward her to pull her into his arms.

"I can't imagine you'd think I wouldn't," she said into his chest, "I was devastated when you left because I'd been prepared for you to come and go but not to never see you again but now if you have to go again, I'll be ok."

"I won't leave the two of you, ever," he said as he ran his hand down on top of her stomach, embracing her tighter into his arms.


End file.
